I See London, I See France...
I See London, I See France... is the 7th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis Ryan helps Naomi press charges against Mr. Cannon and as a result, both Mr. Cannon and Ryan are suspended from their jobs. Oscar has a run-in with Mr. Cannon and unintentionally helps Naomi with her case when he sets his sights on her as his next conquest. Navid finds out that his father is employing an underage girl in his pornography business. Ivy tells Dixon what happened between her and Oscar. Teddy struggles with rumors and innuendo about his suspected impotency. Navid and Silver attend the Achievement Awards dinner while Annie, Teddy, Liam, Dixon, Ivy and Ian attend an under-achievement ceremony at the Beach Club. Recap Liam wakes up to find Laura watching him sleep. She's trying to be all flirty/sexy with him, and he is the exact opposite of interested. She has a line of purses she has launched, and she needs him to take her shopping for supplies. He'd rather go alone, but that's no fun. Navid meets his new next-door locker person. They're flirting until he introduces himself. Her face goes cold, she slams her locker door and walks away without another word.When Teddy arrives, a bunch of girls are seriously talking about him behind his back, in front of his face. Dixon approaches and tries to feign having laryngitis so he can get out of a history assignment. Oscar is flirting with a young lady in the hall. Ivy approaches, and reams him a new one. He says he has to stay and finish the year. And by the way, it was nothing personal, him sleeping with both her and her mother. Laurel destroyed his family, he returned the favor. Ivy was just collateral damage. Navid asks Liam and Dixon why his new locker mate hates him. They tease him and joke about it, but nobody knows. Harper drops off a DVD for dubbing and tells Navid they're running neck-and-neck for the leadership award. She's very competitive. Dixon tells them to ignore that award, and head for the undies. Underachievement awards. Dixon is the DJ. Naomi and Ryan go talk to the police. Unfortunately, all the new information does is put Naomi and Mr. Cannon in the same place at the same time. Since Ryan was drunk, his credibility will be easily discounted. The cop tells Naomi she could still move ahead. Ryan and her friends think she should as well. She agrees Naomi can't get the secretary to sign off on her attendance, no matter how badly she treats her. She even loans the woman a pen which "BTW" costs more than her car. She still won't sign, until Ryan goes through and vouches for Naomi's absence. Oscar is enjoying the show, until Naomi turns to leave. She snaps at him, "What are you staring at?" His answer is "A vision". Naomi flounces out. Navid reconnects with his locker mate, who appears to be talking in riddles. She says they both know how they know each other, so he should stop playing games. Teddy tries to get back with Silver, but she's having none of it.Adrianna can't get with Navid that night. He tells her he's happy she dumped her manager. She breaks the news to him that she didn't. He's doing too much for her. She's keeping him. Adrianna doesn't have enough faith in her own abilities to think she can make it without him. Naomi is happy to tell Ryan that the police told the school about the investigation, and Cannon is suspended. She notes Ryan's packing his belongings, and he tells her he got suspended as well. She feels really bad. He wouldn't have come forward if it wasn't for her.Cannon accosts her on his way out. He tells her that when he's cleared, he's going to sue her for defamation. She tells him they'll see about that. He drops a cup on his way out, and Oscar chats with him for a few, as fellow Englishmen. He's from Chelsea. Oscar recognizes his accent as being from Dagenham. He pushes it, and Cannon gets in his face when he tells him to drop it. Dixon got Ivy faux flowers. He apologizes again for lying about Sasha. He loves Ivy and wants things to go back to the way they were before. She doesn't know if they can. If she still loves him, they can. They'll pretend last week never happened. Ivy agrees. They hug and kiss. Silver joins Navid at dinner. Harper arrives, irritating as always. Silver tells Navid he needs to take Harper down, and he agrees.Ian asks Dixon to adjust the reverb so he won't sound like Katherine Hepburn. Teddy cracks a smile. Ian apologizes if he made Teddy uncomfortable, but Teddy says no, he's fine. It's all fine.Ivy and Dixon have a little skirmish about if Beck is a genius or skeevy. He calls on Oscar to settle it. Ivy tries to drop it, but Dixon is having none of it. He says he's not qualified to answer. He's lucky he lived long enough to arrive, what with our lot driving on the wrong side of the road. Dixon says he should have carpooled with Ivy. Ivy tells Dixon he doesn't live with them anymore. Oscar chimes in that he wanted his own space. Dixon says don't lie, and Oscar and Ivy hold their breath. Dixon meant that he wanted to be able to bring girls home right? Right. Of course. Oscar agrees. In fact, he's got his eye on someone, so he heads out.The woman in question is Naomi. She's texting and doesn't give him the time of day, even when he returns her pen. He tells her she doesn't have to play hard to get and Naomi return-volleys that she's not playing. She really is hard to get. Oscar asks if his face or accent aren't enough and she says no, because he sounds like Mr. Cannon, and she can't stand him. Oscar asks if Cannon is that bloke from Dagenham who's claiming to be from Chelsea. She wonders how she can use this news to her advantage. The undies awards is off to a roaring start. Ian takes the mic and opens the festivities. Annie joins him on stage. Ashley Hammond wins for "most likely to succeed by marrying rich".At the leadership awards, Navid is walking with Silver. He's going to practice his speech, when they see Harper squabbling with her dad. Dad says that if she doesn't win this award, she's not going to be able to afford to go to college. Teddy observes Laura treating Liam like a side of beef. She leaves him holding all the purses. He's not amused. Teddy tells him to quit, but the money is too good. Annie and Ian announce the winner of "least school spirit", and it's Liam.Jonas P. Whitman Leadership Award is announced. The winner is Harper. Navid's parents tell him that for him to get so far is a huge honor. Oscar and Naomi are Googling Miles Cannon, Dagenham school. They hit another dead end, and Oscar says maybe if he had more specific info, he could find what they're looking for. Naomi is quiet for a moment, then tells him to try teacher, sex offender, Dagenham. They come up with a case, and when Naomi clicks on the link, a picture of Mr. Cannon comes up with the name Douglas Atherton under it. As they are leaving the awards ceremony, the emcee asks Navid why he withdrew his name from the competition. He says it's because he felt that Harper deserved it more. Silver asked if it was about what they overheard between Harper and her dad, and he says he has so much. Great family, great friends, great looks. Silver tells him in all honesty that he's a good guy. Ian closes the undies achievement awards. Everybody had a blast. He says they'll get further in life, because they're hotter than the achievers. He and Teddy smile at each other until Teddy gets uncomfortable. He joins a couple of stoners for a joint outside. Navid and Silver arrive at the party. He sees his locker mate dancing, and finally remembers where he's seen he r before.Laura texts Liam to come outside. She's having a purse emergency.Oscar and Naomi are waiting to talk to the police. He asks if she'll be joining him for dinner, and she says no, but he can have her pen as a consolation prize. He tells her that someday he'll sign their marriage license with that pen.Good news. Cannon is Atherton, and Atherton is wanted in the UK. So the next step is for them to process his extradition paperwork, and away he shall sail. Naomi is overjoyed.The girl in a video Navid's dad produced is his locker mate. Silver is being flip about it but Navid says no. It's bad. She's a junior. That means his dad put an underage girl in a porn video he produced. Laura is not actually selling purses. She's selling drugs. The buyer tries to stiff her down to $2k, but after trying the merchandise, he agrees to the original price quoted of $3k.Ivy and Dixon pick up where they left off. He thinks she's still a virgin, but she knows she's not. He feels bad for rushing things. She tells him the truth about Oscar. He walks away without saying anything.Teddy, Navid and Dixon are driving around. Teddy isn't paying attention, and they almost have an accident. Navid asks if he was drinking, and he says he had some weed an hour ago. They insist he pull over, and he does. They confront him, and he says he's fine, he's going for a walk.Naomi, Silver and Annie are waiting outside for Mr. Cannon to be walked out in handcuffs. He cleared out, took everything and ran. It's over. He's gone.. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Kyle Riabko as Ian :Blair Redford as Oscar :Hal Ozan as Miles Cannon :Shaun Duke as Omar Shirazi :Fabiana Udenio as Atoosa Shirazi Guest starring Amelia Rose Blaire as Laura Mathison Hayley Holmes as Harper Bergman Camila Greenberg as Kaitlyn J.D. Pardo as Dax Music *"11th Dimension" by Julian Casablancas *"Baby I'm Yours" by Breakbot *"Diet Mtn Dew" by Lana Del Rey *"Porn Stache" by Andre Allen Anjos *"Sha La La La La" by Heavy Young Heathens *"Spanish Sahara" by Foals *"Watching Me, Watching You" by Gypsy and The Cat *"Where I'm Going" by Cut Copy *"You Have Got To Dance" by Combine The Victorious Photos Iseelondoniseefrancestill8.jpg Iseelondoniseefrancestill5.jpg Iseelondoniseefrancestill4.jpg Matt-Lanter-Source-231-WTTU01.jpg 307.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3